Working principle of a medical surgery suture instrument is substantially the same as that of a stapler. The operating process is: the suturing nail is received in a nail box, and a tissue to be sutured is placed between the suturing nail and an anvil. A distance between the anvil and the suturing nail is adjusted, then the suturing nail penetrates the tissue and then is bended in the anvil, thereby suturing the tissue. The employment of the suturing nail reduces a surgical operation time and greatly enhances an operation efficiency thereof, and in addition, a success ratio of the surgery is highly improved.
However, a conventional suturing nail employed in the surgery general has defects as follow: when the conventional suturing nail is used to suture a relative thicker and larger tissue, due to a shortcoming of an intensity and toughness of the conventional suturing nail, the suturing nail may be not retained in an original suturing state and be deformed easily.